


Finding Juliet

by AllannaStone



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, Action, Angst, Deaf Character, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Violence, daughter fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: deaf Steggy daughter
Relationships: Steggy, Steve Rogers & Peggy Carter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Finding Juliet

**“Captain Rogers and Agent Carter are taking the day off, sir,” Maria reminded her boss, a heavy sigh tearing from her lungs. “Even though it’s been almost eight years, they’re still grieving.”**

**“I’m well aware of that, Agent Hill,” Director Fury all but deadpanned, ever so imposing as ever. “However, the sooner this mission is done and over with, the sooner he can get back to being with his wife.”**

**“Understood sir,” Maria answered stiffly. _I swear, the man doesn’t understand to concept of family_ , she thought to herself as Fury put in the message from the call center.**

**“Rogers, there’s a home a few states over with certain HYDRA activity. We need you to go in and collect any files…”**

**~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~**

**“I’m sorry Peg,” Steve Rogers sighed as he packed his duffle bag.**

**“Steve, stop saying sorry,” his wife ordered him, her eyes puffy from crying since the sun rose. “I understand Fury wanting you to take out the base as soon as possible- it’s your job.”**

**“Yeah, but today-” he tried to argue half heartedly only to be cut off by a glare.**

**“Steven Grant Rogers, either you go and complete the mission or so help me God…” she didn’t finish the threat, knowing that her husband had a gift to use his imagination to the max.**

**“Yes ma’am.” Steve knew better then to argue with his wife when she used that _tone_ of voice.**

**He finished packing and zipped his duffle bag close before throwing it over his shoulder and making his way towards the door, pausing long enough to kiss her.**

**“Is breá liom tú,” he murmured into the kiss, pulling away and leaving their shared apartment.**

**~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~**

**The fight was brutal.**

**The hideout turned out to be a mansion located in the countryside of Maryland, a nice sized home with a manicured lawn and well kept flower garden out in the front.**

**Steve didn’t show any of the HYDRA agents a shred of mercy as he fought, his mind on autopilot. Once everyone was dead, he turned his attention to the monitors in the central room, seemingly dedicated for security surrounding the hideout, lab works and electronic files. He plugged his SHIELD issued flashdrive into a port and frowned at one of the security monitors, his heart dropping into the deep pits of the stomach.**

**There, on the screen, was a little girl; from the angle of the camera, he guessed that she was hiding at the top of the staircase opposite of where he was.**

**“We got a problem,” he said into his com. As his flashdrive beeped a few times, letting him know that it had finished downloading everything. “There was a witness.”**

**He slowly crept up the stairs, his eyes on the shaking girl, who’s eyes were now on him. For every step closer to her he took, she would scramble back a foot or two.**

**“Bring them back to the jet,” was the answer he received from Natasha.**

**“I’m sorry you had to be subject to that,” Steve murmured softly, taking a step closer, taking her physical appearance in. Scarlet curls braided messily, blue eyes slightly crusted from sleep, a heavy smattering of freckles that bridged from her nose over both cheeks.**

**She looked just like his mother at her age.**

**A whimpered escaped from her mouth, snapping him from his thoughts, and she darted into a room, slamming the door shut and from Steve heard, locking it. He didn’t want to scare her any more, but he knew he had to extract her from the situation as soon as possible. Sighing heavily, he kicked the door down to find himself in what he assumed to be her bedroom.**

**The walls were painted a soft turquoise blue, a hammock filled with stuffed animals hung from a corner of the ceiling, and bookshelves stuffed with books surrounding the window.**

**Steve looked around but couldn’t find her anywhere until he heard a soft sniffle coming from what he assumed to be an armoire. He crossed the room and opened it to see that it was a small bed hidey hole, where she had hidden herself. She clutched a ratty bunny close to her chest as she stared at Steve with giant, terrified eyes.**

**“Come here,” he coaxed her, reaching in and taking her into his arms. “I got her- you may want to send someone in to get some of her stuff.”**

**“Captain…?” came Sam’s squawk.**

**“Just do it.” And with that, he turned his attention to the crying child in his arms. “C’mon doll, let’s get you outside.”**

**She buried her face into the apex of his shoulder and neck as he began to quickly jog out of the mansion and towards the quinjet, crossing paths with Natasha and Sam, who shared equal expressions of confusion and shock.**

**“She witnessed everything in there?” Natasha asked, her normally hard eyes softening as she took in the scared child.**

**“I swear I had no idea that she was even there,” he protested. “Anyway, go into her room and grab a few things- I have a strong feeling that she’ll be a permanent addition of SHIELD.”**

**Is breá liom tú, I love you**


End file.
